


The Taste of You, Like Ashes and Chocolate

by ShittyHero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Flirting, Hanzo has a sweet tooth that goes down to even his choice of cigarettes, M/M, Smoking, i know nothing about smoking, this is all conjecture on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: McCree wonders about the scent that clings to Hanzo; so sweet and smokey.





	The Taste of You, Like Ashes and Chocolate

Unfamiliar constellations winked faintly down at McCree, halfway across the world from where ‘home’ once was. The midnight blues were slowly bleeding away, mixing with the pale blues and golds that marked the rising of the sun. 

This was the fifth night in a row that he’d been witness to the sun’s rise. 

But it was also the first time that someone had joined him. 

The resident ghost of Watchpoint: Gibraltar: Hanzo Shimada. McCree cursed as the man practically and silently materialized out of thin air next to him. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” McCree cursed, nearly biting his cigarillo in half. Cherry red sparks and ash drifted from the tip, nearly hitting his skin and burning him. The goddamn archer had the nerve to smirk at him. 

“Wrong on all three accounts. Would you care to guess again?” Hanzo asked dryly. 

“Ha. Aren’t you a hoot,” McCree answered, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. A pause. “Well, look at you! Cracking jokes, Shimada. And here I thought you didn’t want to become one of us,” he teased. 

“Why would I want to become anyone else?” the archer asked flatly. 

McCree narrowed his eyes. “Now I know you’re just joshing me. The jig’s up!” 

Hanzo arched an elegant brow and shifted his weight, cocking one hip as powerful arms crossed an ample chest; his chin jutting forward and up a little arrogantly. “And what are you going to do, _detective_?” Arrest me?” he scoffed playfully. 

“I’ll turn you into the authorities. We’ll have to put you through joke rehab,” McCree answered, nodding his head sagely. 

“Hn,” the archer hummed, not convinced. He strode quickly into Jesse’s space, and suddenly the gunslinger’s vision was all filled up with archer. Liquid chocolate eyes stared up at him before narrowing. “Catch me if you can,” the archer’s husky voice purred smugly. 

McCree didn’t even notice til it was too late that the archer had swiped the last of his cigarillo in the same breath and had strode off with it. All he had on his mind was how good the archer had smelled, sweet and herbal with the undertones of something smokey. Like ashes, his mind supplied. Whipping his head around, he spotted the tell-tale cherry red glow of his cigar retreating into the distance; a plume of smoke dancing in the air like dragon’s breath from the archer’s tilted back head as he breathed it out into the early morning sky. 

~~~

It was after that initial encounter that McCree started spending more time with the archer. 

It was always the sleepless hours of early dawn, though Hanzo always chided McCree on his nonexistent sleeping habits. A damn hypocrite when the archer himself was every bit the insomniac and up at the same hours as McCree. Not that he minded. It was nice to have a corporeal body to go with the voice; a better alternative to the whispers in his head when left to his own devices. He hadn’t pegged Hanzo as a smoker, however, but the man was refined, even down to his cigarettes. Jet black from filter to tip with a ring of gold to separate the two; even his cigarettes looked good. Smelled good too. Like incense and chocolate; and with a start he realized that was the scent that clung to the archer like a heady cloud. 

“Ya know...ya don’t seem like a smoker. Never seen Angie get on your case like she does t’me,” McCree finally commented one day. Neither did he ever see the archer hacking up a lung like he did when he had to run a little too long. 

“Hm,” the archer hummed back, amusement coloring the sound. He took a long drag of his cigarette thoughtfully and puffed out a perfect ring before answering.

“I enjoy the relaxation it brings after training and other…” he paused to chuckle, “rigorous _proclivities_ ,” he purred, voice dripping with honey as he exhaled another stream of smoke; piercing straight through the circle he’d just made. 

The gunslinger choked on his cigarillo and coughed up a billow of smoke. He was feeling dry in the throat, and it wasn’t just from the smoke taking residence there. Hanzo just kept smoking, feigning obliviousness to McCree’s distress, though a dangerous, inviting glint lingered in the archer’s warm, brown eyes. McCree had been curious before, about the taste of those black cigarettes, but now he wondered what they would taste like from Hanzo’s tongue. 

“Ya know,” the archer adopted McCree’s accent, throwing the gunslingers words back in his face. “You look like you could use some more exercise too…” he mused slowly. “It may help you to sleep better,” he added innocently enough, if not for the inviting little head tilt he gave. 

It was McCree’s turn to fill up Hanzo’s space, his eyes tracing the archer’s lips hungrily before glancing back up into those lovely brown eyes, asking permission. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him down and he was vaguely aware of the cigarette still burning dangerously in those hands. It only excited him more. 

McCree wasn’t a big fan of sweets. He liked his coffee black and his cigarillos spicy. But he thought he could grow to love the taste of sweets if it came from Hanzo’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The cigarettes I was basing this fic off of: [Black Devil: Chocolate](http://www.ciggiesworld.com/black-devil-chocolate-flavor/)
> 
> You can scream at me about my fics or McHanzo in general at [mermaidroru.tumblr.com](http://mermaidroru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
